


Trick Or Treat

by DaveandKen_Archivist



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveandKen_Archivist/pseuds/DaveandKen_Archivist
Summary: Just a glimpse of the older guys





	

**Author's Note:**

> by Dararose.
> 
> Note from the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner), which experienced a drop in traffic to low levels following the opening of the official Starsky & Hutch archive. Still wanting to preserve the archive, Open Doors began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the archivist using the e-mail address on [ Dave and Ken's Diner collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/daveandkensdiner/profile).

 

Hutch got up from the recliner, winced as his back spasmed and then  
padded into the kitchen to see what the noise was all about.

"Starsk?"

"Damn," Starsky shot up suddenly, banging his head on the cupboard  
he was leaning into. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"What're you looking for?"

"Oh, just something to eat. Go back to your Reader's Digest,  
Blondie. I'm perfectly capable of finding my way around a kitchen."

"Okay, but if you were looking for those pickles, only I know where  
they are and I'm not telling."

Hutch headed back to the living room, grinning, because he knew this  
conversation wasn`t over with.

"Aw, crap….my mouth was watering for one of those big Kosher dills.  
Where'd you hide `em? I've still got a gun, you know."

"If you were gonna use it , you would've by now. You know the  
doctor said you have high blood pressure, so salt is out."

"Who designated him the pickle patrol?" Starsky narrowed his eyes  
and made an effort to look ferocious. "You hadn't ought to get  
between a man and his dills, Hutch."

"Quit bitchin' and plant your butt down here so I can look at your  
head. You bonked it pretty good."

Starsky pulled out one of the dining room chairs, turned it around  
and sat down.

Hutch smiled, as he remembered a squad room a long time ago, a much  
younger Starsky sitting just like this or on the table, with his  
feet on the chair. Even better….balanced on the back of the chair.  
Always the rebel.

"Still are, aren't you?"

"What? You hearing voices again? Did you eat your wheat germ this  
morning?"

"You're still a rebel. Even when it comes to dill pickles."

Starsky turned and grabbed him around the waist, pressing his face  
against the other man's shirt. He breathed in the smell of Hutch,  
an aroma he knew so well, a mixture of laundry soap, after-shave and  
whatever indefinable molecular structure made up the essence of the  
man.

"Do you know how much I love you, Blondie?"

"Sure I do, but it's not getting you any pickles."

Hutch pushed him back, smiling, and parted his still dark, but shot  
through with silver hair.

"You've got a pretty good-sized lump there, but it didn't break the  
skin."

"Now can I have a pickle?"

"Can you say oral obsession, Starsk?"

"Just one or two won't hurt me."

"Tell me, what would you do to get one?"

A sly look took over the features Hutch knew so well.

"Is this a trick or treat question?"

"No, it isn't Halloween. Why…?

"I perform a trick and then I don't get a treat."

"What if your trick is my treat?"

"Why Blondie, are you propositioning me?"

"Call it what you want….you still turn me on like crazy. Let's make  
a deal….your Kosher dill for mine."

"Deal….c'mon. "

Starsky headed for the bedroom, hauling the unresisting Hutch behind  
him.

"I guess I should tell you, Starsk….I ate the last of the pickles  
this morning."

"No, you didn't, there's one huge one left to polish off and you'd better hurry, `cause you have a trip to the store to make when we're done.

THE END

 


End file.
